As the functionality of an electronic device, such as TV, a personal computer, a laptop computer, or a mobile phone, is diversified, the electronic device has been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions, such as the photographing of images and video, the playback of music and video files, gaming, and the reception of broadcasting.
The number of electronic devices capable of recognizing user input through a contact input unit is increasing as electronic devices become compact. Particularly, electronic devices including a touchscreen panel having a function of inputting through a display screen are generalized.
Since an electronic device including a touchscreen panel has a fixed bezel area in which images cannot be displayed due to wiring disposed therein, there is a limit in extending an image display area. In the case of portable electronic devices, users cannot view content through large screens because display size extension is limited.
Recently, a method of minimizing left and right bezel areas of an electronic device including a touchscreen panel by modifying a wiring structure has been developed. Accordingly, a technique of using touchscreen panels of a plurality of electronic devices through one user interface is required.